Combat Lover
by isawrightless
Summary: He wants to tell her he loves her but he loses his nerve and ends up kissing her again.


He's kissing her and he's scared. She's on top of, straddling and grinding against him, making him hard and joking about it, mocking his stupid jeans, and he's got his hands on her hips, helping her, and he's still scared, his heart is still beating a little too fast because this isn't the first time they do this but it's still so surreal, he still feels so insecure, insane, as if he's just imagining everything. She's smiling, her hair is down, he loves it when her hair is down, and she's leaning over to kiss his neck, run her tongue across his skin, hear him moan a little because he can't contain himself, he can never contain himself when he's with her.

She unzips his jeans, he's hard and she kisses the tip of his cock through his underwear and that makes him smile at her, she's so sweet, she's so beautiful, and then she slides his boxers down his legs with his stupid pants and she waits for him to kick them off before going back to him.

He's got a big, thick cock and she holds it in her hands, licks the underside one time, moves her tongue across it, licks both sides, goes from the base to the head and then swirls her tongue around it, just a bit, just to have the satisfaction of having him look at her like this, like he's making it all up, but he's not and she's moving her hand, jerking him off as she looks at him and before he can even say something, before he can even tell her how much he adores her, she starts sucking him but instead of going all the way she focus on the head, still moving her hand and he can't believe this, he's barely breathing because the woman he's been in love with since forever is sucking and jerking him off at the same time and he's going to lose it, he's going to fucking lose it, so he grabs her hair and helps her, finds a nice little rhythm with her until it becomes a bit too much and he makes her stop, makes her look at him, her lips all swollen and red and he grabs her arms and pulls her closer, makes her sit on top of him again.

He tells himself that next time he'll do things properly, next time he will take off her tank top, take off her panties and leave her naked and exposed, but right now he wants her too much so he just puts her panties to the side, grabs his cock, holds it by the base as she lifts her ass a little and then he teases her pretty little pussy, rubs the head of his cock on her clit for a second and she trembles and moans and then he slides in and she sits all the way down and gasps, her hands on his chest and she throws her head back and moves her hips, and she fucks so good, oh god, she's gonna be the end of him, she's so good good good at everything, at this, and when he thinks about losing her, about not having this ever again he brings her down and holds her and wishes he had taken off her top so they could be skin to skin but it doesn't matter now, no, he loses all control and thrusts inside her, picks up the pace, he doesn't even let her move, he's holding her so tight and fucking her so hard, so good, he's so deep into her and she's moaning in his ear, she's close to screaming, close to coming, they're not going to last much longer, she calls out his name in a broken voice, she says Leon Leon Leon and then begs him to fuck her harder and he does, oh he does, and she keeps begging and begging until she tells him she's close, so so so close, she's going to come and that's when he grabs her hair again and pulls her head back and makes her look at him again and she's all red and gorgeous.

"Come with me," he tells her, "Come with me come with me come with me…" and he's pumping in and out of her, he's faltering and when he feels her tremble and tighten around him, when she opens her mouth to scream he gives one last thrust, he goes all the way in, he's so fucking deep, and he comes, he thinks he's going to black out, he needs her so much.

She stays on top of him for a moment, they're both trying to compose themselves, find out how to breathe again. She sits up, she's all weak and red and she smiles at him and kisses him and it's the best kiss he's ever head and he feels a certain pride when she lifts her ass and he slips out of her and he sees his come dripping out of her.

He knows he's an asshole for thinking like this, but she is his. He's all hers, and that's a fact. But she's his too.

She rolls to the side and they're both dirty and sweaty but it's okay, it's all right, it's fine.

"Claire," he says.

"Hmm?"

He wants to tell her he loves her but he loses his nerve and ends up kissing her again.

It's not enough but it's what they have right now.


End file.
